☆*:.｡.The Lordbook- Ep.4 The evil's kiss.｡.:*☆
Written by Lord Anamary '' ''_____________________________________________________________________________________ At Evis Evillis' place Evis: I did some bad things in Lordia, but the stupid Lords always wins! But... Looks on a Giuloreen photo '''... since I'm in love of that beautiful Lordess, I won't do bad things right now! I will kiss her and after some years I will marry her! The stupid Lords won't stop me, especially Darkle, who will be a former boyfriend of my sweetie! Wait! The former, former, former, former and former! '''evil laugh I'm comin' my sweetheart! teleports At Lordia Serrohim: Looks at a mirror Redahim: You will... Serrohim: Boasts 'I'm handsome! Redahim: ... boast '-_-''' Serrohim: I just say the truth! Redahim: But you boasted! Serrohim: 'Growls and talks to himself '''Why do I have a twin like that? '-_-''' Magica: Are you arguing again? Redahim: Err... maybe. Magica: Are you boasting again Serro? Serrohim: Wait, no no no no no... Redahim: Yes yes yes yes yes! Serrohim: '''Smacks Redahim Ghira: Agree, Serrohim XD Redahim: What??!! Serrohim: High-five with Ghira Redahim: Facepalm Giuloreen: My twin brother is so stupid, and he's a Serrohim's close relative! XDDD Ghira: Shut your mouth! Giuloreen and Ghira: Starts fighting Evis: On a tree 'That Lordess can fight... so beautiful... she's such a beautiful Lordess... I will come to you right now sweetie! '>:D Teleports Magica: Stop fighting! D: '''If Kamira would see it, she would cry and leave! Kamira: '''Gets teary Magica: See? Ghira: :| Giuloreen: Sorry! DDX Ghira and Giuloreen: Hugging '''Khh!! Ah! '''DX Kamira: Giggle (=^.^=) Ghira and Giuloreen: Pushes themselves :D Evis: Runs with darkness then captures Giuloreen '''Haha! Giuloreen: What are you-- !!! Guards!!! The Royal Guards: '''Runs to Evis '''In jail!!! Evis: '''Pushes them with darkness Giuloreen: !!! Evis: Throws darkness around her Giuloreen: Faints ''' Evis: '''Laugh evilly then teleports Kamira: Big sista! D':> Ghira: XD Redahim: Ghira... Ghira: Okay okay! We will save her! '-_-' At Evis Evillis' place Evis: Snickering evilly Giuloreen: Wakes up ... Evis: Mornin' girl! Puls Giuloreen for a kiss Giuloreen: Stuck in darkness What do you want?' DX Shakes' Evis: A kiss... Giuloreen: Gasps No! Darkle would hate me forever! DX Evis: And it needs! So close to kiss Giuloreen: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!! DDDDX Ghira destroys the door Ghira: Twin sis'!! Evis: Kissing Giuloreen Ghira: XPPP The other relatives comes: Gasps Kamira: Covers her face Serrohim: Faints with a silly face Magica: Unlucky cousin DDDDDX Redahim: Gosh.... Evis: Finished '''Too late! '''Laugh evilly Giuloreen: DDD'X '''Of your fault, Darkle won't love me! You're such a stupid lord!!! '''Cries Evis: Oh come on! After some years we will marry! Giuloreen: What... did... you...SAY?!? On the way to transforme Evis: ??? Giuloreen: Black diamonds around her Evis: :O Giuloreen: On a dark form Ghira: Woah! I never saw my sister's form! Giuloreen: Robotic voice 'Evis, you will pay of this!! Evis: '*O* Falls in love 'You look more beautiful in this form! I want a second kiss! ':* Giuloreen: Gets a big sword 'and tries to hit Evis '''Okay! If you lose, you won't have a kiss, if you win, you'll have a kiss... '''XPPPPP' Evis: Gets sword 'I don't want to... but I'll do anything for a kiss! '<3 They fight After some minutes Giuloreen: A bit weak Evis: I think I will have my kiss... >3 Giuloreen: Fine!! DDDD'''X Evis: Is on the way to kiss Darkle: Jumps from a window '''It's show time! '''Kicks then scratches more times Evis Evis: Weak with scratches '''Okay... you won... '''Faint Giuloreen: Darkle... I tough you hate me... Gets teary Darkle: When Evis is on the way, I never hate you! Kisses Giuloreen Giuloreen: Kisses back then turns to normal Ghira: Err.... :| The End ___________________________________________________________________________________ Credits Written by Lord Anamary Show planed by ''Lord Anamary and Surprise '' ''Characters 'Ghira, Giuloreen, Serrohim, Redahim, Magica, Kamira, Evis Evillis and Royal Guards'' Thanks for reading! Category:Episode Category:Lordbook episodes Category:The Lordbook